djinnifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Редактирование роликов
Введение Добро пожаловать! Данный обучающий ролик покажет нам, как настроить кат-сцену с камерами и актерами (или персонажами). Возможно, вы уже привыкли к инструментам, как это было представлено в предыдущем уроке (Создание роликов). Если нет, то мы сделаем это снова прямо здесь, прежде чем приступим к редактированию сцены. Надеюсь, что всё достаточно понятно, и вы с легкостью последуете дальнейшим инструкциям. Джинни иногда бывает немного хитрым, поэтому не стесняйтесь часто нажимать кнопку «Сохранить» (Save - англ.), так как программа может дать сбой в любой неподходящий момент. Работа с раскадровкой Прежде всего: Поддержкой для настройки ваших сцен может служить собственная раскадровка. Это не обязательно шедевры, но они могут помочь вам сохранить обзор, когда вы снимаете более сложные сцены. I´m afraid, mine isn’t a true example of when I say “simple”: This just as an example. I´ll expand this section here asap with some camera settings you can make use of for your storyboards. Создание новых кат-сцен Для создания нового ролика - откройте или создайте новый модуль, выберите область, которую вы хотите использовать. Предлагаю вам сделать первое испытание с внешней областью (см. Файлы локаций для получения дополнительной информации), так как вы можете более свободно экспериментировать с дальним панорамированием камеры - если хотите. Когда вы это сделаете, вы можете создать сцену -> нажать на File -> выбрать New и -> Cutscene. Дайте ему имя (не слишком большое, лучше сделать что-то, что подходит вашему проекту) и сохраните его - вы можете выбрать один из двух возможных способов - сохранить его в модуле по отдельности или глобально. Решение остается за вами. Перед вами должно появиться следующее окно: Теперь это вид через EDITOR CAMERA. Все еще не очень понятно? Мы скоро разберемся, не паникуйте. Панель инструментов Над окном, в котором показана сцена, вы можете увидеть эти инструменты: 1.) Select – Выбрать 2.) Move – Переместить 3.) Move all keys – Переместить все ключи 4.) Rotate – Вращать 5.) Create placeable At this point, I must mention, this feature seems to be corrupt, and it won´t allow to load any placeables in the scene. But I suggest building the scene’s setting in the Area Editor before you set up the scene. If you had another experience and it works without any problems on your machine as well for cutscenes – congratulations – informations about this are highly appreciated. Thank you! 6.) Create WFX – Let it burn! (the roof, the roof is on fire! It can all be done with effects!) 7.) Create Character (NPCS, MONSTERS) 8.) Create Camera – self-explanatory 9.) Create Look at Target (it´s an auxiliary or supporting object) 10.) Create sound – self-explanatory Объекты кат-сцены Под этой панелью инструментов вы увидите CUTSCENE OBJECTS, выберите “cutscene” в этом окне, и вы должны увидеть настройки камеры здесь: Все еще пусто, но мы постараемся заполнить хотя бы первый ряд прямо сейчас. При ближайшем рассмотрении: # Камера - после того, как вы создали камеры, вы можете настроить их время. Так, например, вы установили две камеры с двумя разными углами - можно установить первую камеру на 0, она должна воспроизводиться до, скажем, 5, и когда синяя полоса, как показано выше, достигнет 5, вы установите вторую камеру. Чтобы сделать это, вы должны установить ключ. Мы сделаем это следующим образом, и это должно выглядеть так: Нажмите в первой строке «Camera», пока она не будет выделена серым цветом, выберите, где вы хотите первый «KEY», щелкните левой кнопкой мыши в это место - и нажмите Insert (Вставить) - тогда появится синий «KEY». На этом экране выше он уже активирован (нет, ему не стыдно, он просто красный, потому что активирован!), чтобы показать вам что-то еще - меню под временной шкалой. Там вы видите на левой стороне «Camera», и когда вы уже настроили камеру, вы можете выбрать её в выпадающем меню и выровнять ее по «KEY». Ну, а если вы сделали это неправильно, нет проблем - та же процедура - просто наоборот - на этот раз - нажмите DELETE, и KEY пропал. # Conversation - работает аналогично, добавьте KEY, установите его активным и выберите диалог, который должен появиться и того, кто говорит на нём. # SoundFile – не требует пояснений. # Priority – должен признать - никогда не использовал это прежде. # Volume – регулятор громкости # MovieFile – add a bik (feature only seems to play in Djinni, but will not play during gametime out of Djinni) # NSS File - для скриптов # LUALine – для скриптов # Fade Colour – should fade colour – I couldn´t get this feature working # Fade Alpha – make a sweet Fade from black or to black. # MusicFile – добавить саундтрек # MusicVolume – регулятор громкости саундтрека # MusicStopDelay – должен признать - никогда не использовал это прежде. # MusicLooping – не требует пояснений # QT-Action - должен признать - никогда не использовал это прежде. Итак, я бы сказал, что нам снова придётся вернуться на нашу сцену. Кликните в окно пейзажа и попробуйте перейти в место, подходящее для настройки сцены. Мы не будем делать ничего сложного, так что не беспокойтесь. Управление Перемещение работает с помощью следующих клавиш на клавиатуре: * W = UP * S = DOWN * A (or left arrow) = LEFT * D (or right arrow) = RIGHT * E = ROTATE RIGHT (Or use the Left Mousebutton) * Q = ROTATE LEFT (Or use the Left Mousebutton) * ARROW UP = Zoom in (Or use the Mousewheel) * ARROW DOWN = Zoom out (Or use the Mousewheel) Создание нового персонажа/актера Ну что же, когда вы выбрали подходящее место, создайте нового персонажа. Я использую этого довольно неизвестного, хорошо выглядящего парня с седыми волосами для этой демонстрации. Разве он не милый… ну, прежде чем мы начнем поклоняться хорошему внешнему виду Геральта, нам лучше изменить представление на его временную шкалу, которая говорит нам следующее: Временная шкала персонажа Да, как вы видите в окне выше, я переименовал парня ck_wiedzmin000 в «Geralt» - просто имеет больше смысла и ничего не меняет для его шкалы времени. Ну, и я добавил KEY в Animation. # Position – положение, где стоит Геральт # Orientation – место, где стоит Геральт # Scale – с помощью данной функции можно задать размер персонажа. # Alpha – пробуй - ты можешь заставить Геральта внезапно исчезнуть, похоже, функция контролирует настройки непрозрачности/прозрачности.. # Animation – не требует пояснений # Overlay Animation – не требует пояснений # StateName – Там вы можете установить настроение персонажа. Проверьте выпадающее меню. # LuaLine – опять скрипты... # LookAtTarget – Здесь вы можете выбрать объект, внешний вид вспомогательного объекта, персонажа - все, на что Геральт может бросить взгляд. Настройка анимации Хорошо, давайте продолжим - выберите анимацию в выпадающем меню: Теперь он пьян - и вы можете видеть его осторожным, когда вы устанавливаете СКОРОСТЬ. Попробуйте выбрать, какой параметр является лучшим для времени. Я установил его на 1,00. Настройка камеры Итак, мы почти получили сцену... ну, теперь нам вместе с этим понадобится камера. Давайте установим одну: Сейчас это вид через новую камеру. Вы видите, что он активен в Cutscene Objects. Та же сцена в представлении Камеры Редактора - Editor Camera Чтобы увидеть все вспомогательные объекты в сцене - маленькое увеличительное стекло под окном сцены должно быть активным. Снова нажмите на красную камеру в сцене - нажмите «3» на цифровой клавиатуре (которая сбоку справа) - или нажмите на камеру в заставке объектов с помощью лкм - чтобы активировать ее. Итак, вернемся к предыдущему виду. Перемещение камеры Теперь давайте попробуем вращать камеру вокруг нашего пьяненького Геральта. В Editor Cam это выглядит так - каждое желтое пятно, которое вы видите на экране, выровнено по одной из клавиш на временной шкале. Регулировка продолжительности ролика К сожалению, я не правильно выбрал продолжительность ролика. Итак, это заканчивается на «10»: Нет проблем, настройки могут быть изменены, и мы можем сделать это дольше - таким образом Выберите, сколько дополнительного времени вам понадобится для сцены - вы видите, что строка «camera000» показывает серый цвет, щелкните в сером поле - скажем, где-то около «14» на временной шкале - там будет перемещаться синяя полоса - нажмите «END». Вуаля - более длинный фильм. Теперь вы также можете настроить камеру в разделе CUTSCENE OBJECTS/Camera. Вы также можете дать вашей камере подходящее имя - обычно то, что описывает ее действие. Мою здесь я назову «rotation» - вращаемой. Использование взгляда на цели Далее я покажу вам, что делает LOOKATTARGET. Пожалуйста, установите где-нибудь под Геральтом: Сделайте KEY на временной шкале Геральта для поисковой цели. Его глаза должны следить за этим объектом сейчас. Мы также можем двигать цель, чтобы увидеть действия Геральта. Я перемещаю его немного вместе с камерой, теперь это выглядит так: Геральт теперь должен смотреть в направлении этой цели. Вы также можете заставить его взглянуть в другом направлении - просто добавьте еще одну цель и выберите правильное время, когда он должен смотреть туда Давайте проверим это. Создайте еще одну цель Lookattarget, на этот раз... мы выбираем другого персонажа. Убедитесь, что временная шкала снова на «0». Я добавил Лютика, не менее пьяного. Видите ли, в «2» он также смотрит на цель - и это пьяный Геральт. Для Геральта я решил, что он должен посмотреть на Лютика на «3». Теперь он должен вовремя повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего пьяного приятеля. Использование «глубины резкости» и других эффектов, связанных с камерой Хорошо, теперь к чему-то совершенно другому - ну, совсем нет - вы можете добавить что-то еще к сцене - посмотрите здесь: # Cam Target – фокус камеры # DepthOfField - глубина резкости # FOV – поле зрения # Blur – не требует пояснений. Попробуем немного поэкспериментировать с глубиной резкости. (вы можете попробовать свои собственные настройки и другие возможные cam-fx, конечно) Я выбираю свою «вращающуюся» камеру и активирую ее, чтобы я мог видеть сквозь нее, затем я провожу настройку. Без каких-либо настроек фон и передний план остры, как нож. Теперь это становится немного размытым, везде... ну... попробуйте еще несколько настроек: Поэкспериментируйте немного с этим и найдите ваши настройки. Для моей сцены я сохраню предыдущую. Использование второй камеры Итак, а теперь давайте посмотрим, как наши два собутыльника уходят. Я сделал новую анимацию KEY на позиции «13» - моя сцена СНОВА слишком коротка… Но теперь вы знаете, как это работает, не так ли? В 13 часов вращающийся cam остановился, Геральт уйдет, и через некоторое время я заставлю Лютика последовать за ним. Для этого я также установил другую камеру, которая будет следовать за обоими. Итак, вы видите, я добавил KEYS на «20» и переместил двух пьянчуг в другую позицию. Теперь давайте посмотрим, как это выглядит со второй камерой: Новый вид с камеры - я назвал ее «панорамированием» и установил ее на «14» - также в Cutscene Objects / Camera! View through the Editor cam. I added an additional lookattarget for Geralt, so he doesn´t get a stiff… neck when looking at Jaskier all the time. Как настроить диалог Чтобы добавить разговор между нашими друзьями, мы сначала должны установить диалог. Что-то вроде этого: Мы сохраняем его, затем возвращаемся в окно редактора Cs и просматриваем Cutscene Objects. нажмите на cutscene objects/cutscene с помощью RMB -> set dialogue file. Вы должны увидеть следующее окно: Открыть диалоги -> выбрать только что настроенный диалог. Теперь вы должны видеть в ваших роликах объекты «jaskier» рядом с диалогом. Мило! Теперь давайте добавим диалоги во временную шкалу и посмотрим, что происходит, когда мы запускаем кат-сцену. Вы должны активировать «Cineview», чтобы увидеть только что добавленные субтитры. Воу, эти пьяницы действительно пытаются говорить! ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ. Когда вы находитесь в режиме «Редактор камеры», вы можете перемещаться куда угодно. Просто будьте осторожны, когда вы находитесь в режимах камеры кат-сцены. Объекты в роликах Но разве мы не забыли что-то? Где во имя Сапковского меч Геральта?? К сожалению, как упоминалось ранее - размещаемые объекты не загружаются, поэтому я немного обманул и спрятал меч в этой области, прежде чем сделать сцену. Так что где-то в Каэр Морхене валяется меч ... (где еще?) Давайте перенесем это на спину Геральта! Смотрите здесь под кат-сценами. Я переименовал его, чтобы нам было легче; прекрасный серебряный меч, готовый для нашего ведьмака. Теперь - посмотрите здесь: Использование точек подключения и исходника С помощью «Hookpoint» и «Parent» мы теперь присоединяем его к нашему другу Геральту. Сделайте KEYS в «0» (как видно выше) в строках «Hookpoint» и «Parent». Сначала мы активируем KEY in Parent, снова появляется выпадающее меню, и мы говорим - конечно, «GERALT». Затем мы нажимаем KEY в точке подключения и выбираем «swd_l» Когда все сделано правильно - он теперь должен выглядеть так: Вывод Хорошо, но теперь пришло время выключить вспомогательные объекты (увеличительное стекло), щелкнуть объекты кат-сцены в «Cutscene», нажать на игру и растаять от страха перед экраном. Харрумф ... Вы увидите это. Потребуется еще долгий путь, чтобы найти правильное время для этой прогулки пьяницы, но, немного поэкспериментируйте с этим, попробуйте разные СКОРОСТИ, и вы можете получить красивый результат. Получайте удовольствие от создания собственных сцен и большое спасибо за чтение. . (Вы можете скачать файл, который я настроил здесь http://www.witchermod.com/djinni/scenesetting.adv) Счастливых начинаний! Категория:Ролики